VERDE ESMERALDA
by fasistaanime
Summary: AU: La condesa Katniss Everdeen ha estado alejada de la Alta Sociedad pero ha regresado causando revuelo, sobretodo al captar la atención del Principe Cato por el cual todas suspiran. Si esto no fuera suficiente el Duque Finnick, el mejor amigo de la Condesa Katniss, regresa poniendo de cabeza las pocas cosas que estaban en pie... LEAN POR FA!
1. El regreso

**Hola! Este es mi primer AU. Esta es una historia original mia, pero despues de leer varios AU de los Juegos decidi adaptarla así que no se asusten si algunos personajes no aparecen. Es que ya tenia hecha la historia. Dejen sus comentarios que de eso vivo!**

* * *

Un collar de perlas y un vestido color champagne, un moño en mi cabello y una pequeña peineta de perlas en el. Bajo las gradas, paso a paso. Hacía cinco años que no pisaba este salón. Me case joven, sólo con dieciocho, pero lo hice con el hombre que contaba no sólo con el beneplácito de mis Padres, sino con todo mi amor: Gale. Me quiso, me enamoró. Lo que lo quise, lo enamoré. Más nos vimos separados por una extraña enfermedad que terminó con su vida y apenas unos días después de la boda y. Lloré, lloré hasta que mis ojos no soportaban la simple fricción de mis párpados. Más me recuperé. Tardé en hacerlo, pero volví a ser la misma. Con más experiencia y más seguridad, pero con las mismas ganas de amar.

Por fin anuncian mi llegada y veo como todas las miradas se clavan en mí. Muchas me daban por muerta, otros me creían en el extranjero y otros simplemente me habían olvidado. Bajo cada escalón oyendo como en la sala se repiten una y otra vez las palabras "la condesa Everdeen" y "creía que". Todos creían algo acerca de mí.

Me paseo por el salón hasta llegar a una ventana y me siento en una pequeña banca a su lado. La luna se encuentra igual que yo: sola, aunque rodeada de estrellas, ella sigue siendo única y por eso nadie están cerca. Tan ensimismada me encuentro que hago caso omiso a quienes pasan a mi lado. No estoy en de humor para prodigar risas no sinceras. Veo una sombra en el borde de la ventana y levanto la vista. A mi lado se encuentra un joven, alto y de semblante distante pero con un atisbo de calidez, rubio y con ojos que la luz de las estrellas hacen lucir más azules de lo que realmente son. Un joven que no tendrá más de 27 años. **(N/A: Si, lo sé. Me tome ciertas libertades con la edad pero no le podia poner 16! Hagan caso omiso a la edad y sigan leyendo)** El se percata de mi vista y me vuelve a ver. A desviar la mirada al darme cuenta de quién era. Hace cinco años que no le veía y creo que eso justificaba mi falta de decoro al observarlo. Nadie se atrevía a dirigir una mirada tan impertinente al príncipe Cato. Pero quienes me conocen saben que, aunque soy la viva imagen de la elegancia, el decoro y la decencia, no hay fuerza en la tierra que me detenga de hacer cuanto quiero.

Me levanto y me doy la vuelta. Sin parar y sin mirar a nadie camino buscando un lugar menos congestionado. Llegó hasta un balcón donde se encuentra un grupo de viejas cotorras enjoyadas que al verme se callan y asistiendo con la cabeza se van. Hablan de mí, lo sé. Me quedo en el balcón, contemplando las estrellas y a mi amiga Doña Luna, hasta que la misma sombra de antes se pone a mi lado.

Hago como si no le veo y sigo a dibujando letras en el balcón. Se acerca hasta que dar justo a mi lado, me toma por la muñeca y le da vuelta. Me asusto y comienzo a tratar de recuperar mi mano. La presiona contra el balcón, pone algo en ella y la cierra. Por fin me devuelve mi mano y se va del balcón. Comienzo a masajear mi muñeca y a mascullar no muy cordiales palabras hasta que reparo en lo que el príncipe dejó en mi mano. La abro lentamente hasta que queda completamente abierta. Tres margaritas envueltas en un pequeño papelito. Abro lentamente el papelito donde encuentro sólo cinco palabras formando una pregunta ¿sabes qué significan las margaritas? Levanto la vista y lo encuentro en el salón no muy lejos de mí, con su mirada examinando cada centímetro de mi vestido, de mi cabello, de mí. Vuelvo a leer el papel y a ver las margaritas ¡cómo no voy a saber qué significan las margaritas!

Mi padre tenía un don para todo lo que tuviera que ver con el bosque y me había explicado el significado de cada flor. Eran margaritas blancas… Margaritas blancas "eres la más bella" quieren decir "eres la más bella"…

* * *

**Q les parecio? Jajaja como se habran dado cuenta puse un poquitin de Galennis al principio, aunque sea un poquito. También se habran dado cuenta que tendremos un poco de Catonnis y después vendra un -nnis mas. Adivinan cual? Dejen sus REVIEWS!**


	2. Una pequeña cita

- "¿Te agradó mi regalo?"- Me retiro los lentes, bajo mi libro y veo el rostro de Cato a mi lado. Cierro el libro y me retiro el reloj de mi muñeca y se la extiendo hasta que mi muñeca queda frente a sus ojos.

- A veces es la forma de dar el regalo lo que más importa- le digo mientras le enseñó los moretones alrededor de mi muñeca.

La sonrisa se le borra de la cara y toma mi mano delicadamente mientras examina mi muñeca. Le retiró mi mano y guardo el libro en mi cartera y salgo de la biblioteca. El me sigue hasta que logra posicionarse a mi lado. En su cara veo la pena por haber sido tan pesado. Sigo caminando tranquilamente sin que su presencia me afecte.

-Lo siento - me dice en tono bajo y levantando la mirada, - te invitó a un café para compensarte-. Me paró en seco y le hago señas a un taxi. Abro la puerta y antes de subir le digo

–me lo debes para otro día…-

* * *

- De lo que más se ha hablado es de su regreso y el por qué de el- . Suelto una carcajada y mando a mi ama de llaves Effie de vuelta a sus actividades. Por alguna razón, esa mujer siempre se entera de todo, de absolutamente todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, incluyendo lo que se dice acerca de mí aparición en la fiesta real. Me río al pensar en todo lo que han de estar imaginando acerca de mí. ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme? Asistí por el simple deseo de pasar una buena velada y salí dejando un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de todos. Y para mi propia suerte, salí con mi propio signo de interrogación "eres la más bella" ¿qué habrá querido decir? No, esa no es la pregunta ¿por qué me lo dijo?, Sí, esa es la pregunta ¿por qué? Al parecer la invitación del café resultará más útil de lo que pensé.

* * *

Veo la cara de extrañeza de Cato. Creo que saludarlo con un ¿y mi café? No fue apropiado. Me cubro la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Vuelve a ver la taza de café que tiene en la mano, como buscando la respuesta. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa y le preguntó si recuerda que me dio una invitación a un café. Por fin reacciona y comienza a reír. Me ofrece su brazo pero lo ignoro y comienzo a caminar a su lado. Ya se ha recuperado y me pregunta por qué me decidí a aceptar su invitación. Le digo que lo primero que se hace es preguntar a la persona como se encuentra, así que le pregunto cómo está.

Seguimos con una conversación superficial hasta llegar a un café. Tiene todas las características de un café francés. Amplios ventanales, hermosos cuadros en las paredes, mesas redondeadas de flores. Escogemos una mesa fuera del café. No es hasta que por fin ordenamos que me pregunta de nuevo por qué acepté y su invitación.

-porque quiero preguntarte algo - le digo al directamente. El frunce el ceño y se recuesta en la silla, con aire de gran sabiduría extiende la mano como invitándome a preguntar. En ese momento llega el mesero con la orden. Le doy un sorbo a mi café amargo y le digo en directamente -¿por qué he me diste margaritas blancas? Sé lo que significan pero quiero saber ¿por qué me las diste?-

Su cara expresa sorpresa, no se si no imaginaba mi pregunta o no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

- ¿Acaso no acepta cumplidos? - Me pregunta desenfadadamente.

* * *

"¿Acaso no aceptas cumplidos?"… ¡este hombre sabe como halagar y desesperar a una mujer al mismo tiempo! Recuerdo que le pregunté si no creía que decirme "la más bella" era exagerar un poco el halago. No puedo olvidar la mirada y la sonrisa encantadora que él dirigió mientras decía: -no exageré. Creía que eras la más bella y aun creo que lo eres - .

Recuerdo que abrí los ojos grandemente esperando otra respuesta a parte de esa. Pero él se limitó a levantarse y cortar una campanilla morada que colgaba entre otras desde uno de los pilares y a colocar la en el plato de mi "crepé". Entendí rápidamente lo que quería decir. Coloque en la flor en mi cabello y continué con mi café mientras él se iba. ¡Quién iba a imaginar a un príncipe diciéndome "te preocupas demasiado por tu apariencia"! ¡Él! Lo habría aceptado de cualquiera pero me lo vino a decir "Don perfecto". Hubiera sido bueno que se quedara callado después de decirme que creía que era la más bella. Bueno… No dijo nada, pero una flor puede decir muchas cosas.

* * *

**JAJAJA... que les parecio? La verdad me quebre la cabeza buscando quien podia ser la ama de llaves hasta q Effie vino a mi mente... que les parece... **

**SALUDES A CARIZ10! MI PRIMERA FOLLOWER!**


	3. Reencuentro

- Son hermosas ¿no? - Dice una voz a mi lado. No vuelvo a ver y sólo asiento mientras continúo viendo los pendientes de esmeraldas, zafiros y ágatas.

- Bueno, tengo gripe pero no pensé que no conocieras mi voz - .

El tono, las palabras, todo… Lo único que se me ocurre es volver a ver. Quedamos cara a cara, él con una amplia sonrisa y yo con la boca abierta. El aparta delicadamente un mechón castaño de mis ojos grises y lo coloca atrás de mí oreja. Ese gesto tan familiar hace que mi sorpresa ceda y me cuelgue en su cuello mientras el rodea mi cintura con sus manos, y me levanta dándome vueltas por toda la sala, envueltos en el brillo de las joyas.

* * *

**capi peque solo para darles el dulce... COMENTEN! Por cierto, les gusta la imagen que le puse al fanfic?**


	4. El Duque

Al parecer mi ama de llaves tiene más talentos que el de enterarse de todo. La peineta esta primorosamente decorada con los botones de clavel blanco. El siempre sabe escoger.

Encontrarlo en esa joyería fue de una verdadera sorpresa. Yo estaba escogiendo unos aretes de coral para una amiga, Madge, que acaba de terminar la universidad. Fue gracioso que llegara por mi espalda. Creo que no puedo explicar lo feliz que estaba al verlo. Madge dará una fiesta hoy para celebrar y él me acompañará. Hace tanto que no me acompañaba a ningún lugar.

Coloco la dorada peineta en la parte de atrás de mi cabello y dejó que los capullos caigan suavemente, colgados de mi peineta por unas pequeñas cadenas doradas. Cinco,… Seis… Siete capullos que los puedes ver de cualquier ángulo del que me veas. Pasó mi mano por la gasa blanca de mi vestido. Toco el broche dorado del único a hombro de mi vestido. Mi ama de llaves llama a la puerta y me dice que él me espera. Tomo mi "clucht" dorado y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ahí lo encuentro, terminándose de acomodar un clavel blanco a la izquierda de su saco negro. Me toma la mano y comienza a darme vueltas hasta que para y me besa la mano. Me coloca mi abrigo e inmediatamente salimos con rumbo a la fiesta.

Cuando nos anuncian, veo como todos nos vuelven a ver. A él porque había estado desaparecido tanto tiempo, y a mí porque lo acompaño. El mar de puntos blancos y negros se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Veo la mirada interrogativa y envidiosa de las mujeres al verme pasar orgulloso y altiva del brazo de él. Todas lo desean a su lado. Me lleva inmediatamente al centro de la pista y bailamos un viejo Vals en honor de la celebrada. Veo todas las miradas de las viejas astutas clavadas en su cara. Termina el vals y él me deja para hablar con un viejo amigo.

Un criado se me acerca para ofrecerme una copa de champán. Le rechazo pero sutilmente pone un pequeño rollo de papel en mi mano. Finjo a buscar algo en mi "clucht" y lo guardo. Un caballero me invita a bailar y luego del vals consigo retirarme lo suficiente como para ir a una ventana lejos del centro del salón. Tomo lo que el criado me dio y lo desenrollo… Una malva, eso era lo que había ahí. Apresuradamente envuelvo la malva nuevamente en el papel y lo método en mi "clucht". Regresó al centro del salón buscando cualquier cosa que tenga malvas. Por fin encuentro algunos floreros con malvas en la escalinata que lleva al jardín.

Varias personas se han congregado ahí para tomar aire. Bajo la escalinata buscando a la única persona que me interesa. Por fin le encuentro platicando con un par de caballeros.

Me coloco un poco lejos viéndolo a su cara. En cuanto me ve se turba su mirada. Pero aún así lo sigo viendo fijamente hasta que corta su plática y se acerca a mí. Efectúo una pequeña reverencia. Es el príncipe Cato después de todo. Comenzamos a caminar por el jardín mientras tenemos una conversación sobre temas triviales.

Soy yo, directa como siempre, la que saca el tema.

-¿por qué estás sufriendo? - Le pregunto. El sigue caminando sin decir una palabra. - Las malvas significan "no sabes lo que sufro" ¿por qué sufres? - Le vuelvo a decir.

Se vuelve a quedar callado. Lo vuelvo a ver y veo a aquel príncipe de hace cinco años con el que yo hablaba en las fiestas: distraído, orgulloso, a veces pedante, pero más que todo distante. No tengo ganas de soportar esa actitud. Comienzo a disminuir el paso y a cambiar de dirección. El me toma del brazo, un tanto fuerte al principio pero luego solo me sujeta suavemente, como si recordara lo que le hizo a mi muñeca en aquella primera fiesta. Nos quedamos parados uno al lado del otro. Cato me pregunta cuál es el nombre de mi novio.

Levanto las cejas como preguntando por qué pregunta eso. –No tengo novio - le respondo.

Me vuelve a ver un tanto incrédulo. Me pregunta por qué mi acompañante y yo llevamos claveles. - Los claveles significan pasión. No veo por qué has de llevar esa flor con alguien que no fuera tu novio - me dice sin verme. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Una confusión en las flores? Me llevo la mano a la cara y ahogo una sonrisa.

- Son claveles blancos. Los blancos significan nuestra amistad está viva. Sólo eso. Nuestra amistad es fuerte, eso era lo que queríamos decir - .

El por fin levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con mi sonrisa. Me la devuelve y se disculpa por su error. Me río y le quito importancia al asunto. El rubor en sus mejillas me confirma lo que hoy me hizo pensar. Me juego la carta de ingenua y busco como devolverle la confianza. - ¿Entonces porque sufre tu corazón? - Le vuelvo preguntar con una voz serena y mucho más relajada. Me vuelve a ver cómo extrañado de que no me haya dado cuenta pero también refleja un gran alivio.

– Es que no has bailado conmigo - me responde Cato con una sonrisa igual de encantadora que su mirada. Una salida interesante. Le ofrezco mi mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista. Coloca su mano en mi espalda y yo la mía en su hombro y comenzamos a bailar…

- Has estado maravillosa - me dice mi amigo cuando se me acerca por la espalda. Me vuelvo y se lo agradezco. Veo al discretamente la cara del príncipe Cato. El sabe que mi acompañante no es mi novio pero podría apostar a que se muere por saber quién es, aunque no se le ocurrirá decírmelo. Tomó el brazo de mi acompañante y le acercó al príncipe. Y por fin les presento.

La curiosidad del príncipe parece calmarse cuando le presentó al duque Finnick, mi mejor amigo. Estudiamos juntos desde kínder, tuvimos las mismas clases y los mismos maestros, aunque no en la escuela sino que en artes, equitación, natación (que era lo mejor que se le daba), esgrima… En todas esas actividades que nuestros padres nos obligaban a tomar y por las cuales por fin cogimos afición. El me lleva tres años y muchas veces fue mi tutor, el que me levantaba cuando terminaba en el suelo, el que me consolaba cuando algo no salía bien. Así fue como creció nuestra amistad. Fue mi paño de lágrimas cuando mi esposo murió aunque el mismo estaba pasando por un mal momento en su matrimonio que terminó en divorcio hace dos años. Ella… Glimmer le fue infiel tantas veces que no me alcanzarían los dedos de las manos para contarlas. El la amaba, pero ella sólo se casó por pasión, porque el matrimonio le parecía buena idea. Ella fue… Bueno para que gastarme pensando en ello. Ahora ella es una vieja cicatriz sin importancia.

Ellos dos llevan cerca de quince minutos hablando acerca de mí: que soy orgullosa, caprichosa, que me enojo fácilmente, que como me conocieron… Tantas cosas que me sorprende cuando Finnick se disculpa y me dice que es hora de irnos. Asiento suavemente y me despido de Cato. Y buscó a Madge y me despido de ella dejando los aretes en sus manos. Cuando voy saliendo vuelvo ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo la mirada del príncipe perdida en el lugar que mis pies van dejando atrás…

* * *

**Ya, por fin aparecio Finnick! Jajaja! Al principio pensaba adaptar la historia para un Everlak pero por ciertos rasgos de la historia (después se daran cuenta de porque mis amigas me llana "La reina de los finales inesperados") la converti en un Catoniss/Finniss. A que no se adivinan la que se viene! REVIEWS POR FA! Aviso que será una historia un pelín corta**


	5. Remembering

A veces basta con una taza de chocolate, pero hoy necesitaba una copa de vino. No para ahogar penas, sino para recordar el pasado. Vino tinto… Igual que aquella noche.

Había estado yendo a fiestas reales desde que cumplí 11. Yo siempre le veía ahí. Orgulloso, altivo, distante y condenadamente hermoso. Cato era cuatro años mayor. Así que mientras yo tenía once, él tenía quince, y aquella noche él tenía 19 y yo apenas 15. Todas las solteras estaban detrás de él, era el príncipe después de todo, además estaba en edad casadera. Cato nunca se había fijado en mí. Cuatro años asistiendo a las mismas fiestas que él, pero él nunca me había notado. El no me interesaba pero detestaba el hecho de que ni siquiera me hubiera dirigido la palabra. Odiaba que pasara a mi lado sin decir una palabra rodeado de 15 vestidos buscando su mirada.

Esa noche tome un trago de vino tinto, fue por error. Tomé la copa equivocada de la bandeja, pensé que era el jugo y tome un sorbo grande. Esta además decir que el vino hizo de las suyas. Un calor inmenso invadió mi cuerpo. Sentí mis mejillas invadidas por el calor. Me dirigí a un balcón que se encontraba abierto. Necesitaba aire. Sentía claramente como el vino mezclaba mis sentidos. Ahora una copa no me hace nada pero en ese entonces apenas tenía 15. Descanse un momento hasta que sentí que el calor comenzaba a disminuir. Di la vuelta rápidamente para volver al salón, pero creo que aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien. Tambalee un poco pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Ese día llevaba mi cabello suelto. Recuerdo que el príncipe lo hizo a un lado con su mano mientras todavía me sostenía con la otra. Igual de orgulloso, igual de altivo. No me puede resistir a romper esa capa de altivez. En cuanto se pare mis labios de los de él, sentí la nube blanca saliendo de mi boca. Estaba helado afuera aunque mis labios ardían, no se sea del beso que le había dado al príncipe en sus labios o por el vino que todavía rondaba por mi sangre.

Me retiré un poco y vi que aunque no había perdido la compostura, su mirada había perdido todo el orgullo. Me solté suavemente de su brazo y volví al salón. Vale decir que no volví a tomar un sorbo de vino hasta que cumplí 18. No me arrepentí de lo que hice. Cuando volví a encontrarme con el príncipe Cato esperaba que pasara de largo o que estuviera indignado. Pero en lugar de eso se deshizo del harem que constantemente le rodeaba y se acerco a mí. Desde ese día comenzamos a hablar. Casi siempre solo hablamos de la fiesta, del clima, de cosas triviales. Nunca tocamos el tema del beso. Poco después me enamore de Gale y comencé a asistir con él a todas la fiestas, y desaparecí. Hasta hace poco tiempo.

Un olor, una textura, una bebida puede evocar un torrente de memorias. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese príncipe orgulloso y altivo, que nunca reaccionaba frente a los desmayos que provocaba, se volvería tan impulsivo sólo porque le gusto? No puedo evitar sonreír… No creí que la sangre del príncipe se calentara tan rápidamente. Si no hubiera dado esas malvas y no lo hubiera visto ruborizado y casi enfadado cuando me pregunto por mi acompañante, ni yo creería que le gusto. Es… Halagador…


	6. Declaraciones

- ¿Por qué no me extraña que estés aquí? - Me dice Finnick mientras termino de dar vueltas. El suele encontrarme en el salón de mi casa bailando. Me río y hago una ligera reverencia, cual si fuera una bailarina. El se acerca y hace una graciosa reverencia y saca de su chaqueta un tulipán rojo. La tomó entre mis dedos y le agradezco. Se acerca al equipo de sonido y cambiar la música a un vals. Toma mi mano mientras colocó la otra en su hombro, y me rodea la cintura con su otra mano. Comenzamos a bailar. Somos como el aire, flotamos entre nubes. Veo que sus ojos verdes no se despegan de mí. Por alguna razón está serio, aunque normalmente sonríe mucho mientras danzamos.

No puedo evitar preguntarle si algo le sucede. Me hace dar vueltas y me pregunta si recuerdo que significan los tulipanes. Me sigue dando vueltas hasta que el ubico en mi mente la imagen de los tulipanes… Tulipanes… Tulipanes… Una declaración de amor… ¡una declaración de amor!

Me obligo a dejar de dar vueltas. Estoy un poco mareada y el shock de la verdad no me ayuda.

Miró interrogativamente sus ojos verdes que parecen… Esmeraldas… Esmeraldas… Un anillo de esmeraldas es lo que ha aparecido en sus manos. Hermoso, brillante, verdades le igual que los ojos que no retiran la mirada de los míos. Se acerca a poco a poco, sin retirar la mirada de mis ojos mientras yo estranguló el tallo del tulipán en mi mano.

- Amor, felicidad y fidelidad. Eso es lo que significa la esmeralda- me dice con su voz grave profunda e inconfundiblemente dulce que siempre usa para calmarme.

Sigo callada, como un nudo del tamaño de mi puño atorado en mi garganta. El hace que levante el rostro y mire directamente a esos ojos tan verdes que me conocen tanto. Respiró profundo y agitadamente considera corrido un maratón. El me obliga a abrir mi mano y tomar la esmeralda.

-Katniss, Te amo - sale de su boca. Lo oigo, no proceso pero no sé cómo reaccionar. Pasa su mano por mi cabello. Cierro mis ojos y trató de pensar. No puedo.

- Te amo. Es algo que creció poco a poco desde hace cerca de un año. No sé cómo, no sé exactamente cuándo, sólo sé que cuando estás a mi lado nada importa, excepto tu. Sé qué te sorprendo. Lo habrías esperado de cualquiera excepto de mi. Y sé que no me responderás justo ahora. Te conozco Katniss, también que se que no puedes articular una palabra. Pero esa esmeralda representa lo que siento por ti. Amor, y lo que te prometo, felicidad y fidelidad. No importa lo que respondas. Disculpa pero me tomaré una libertad - me dice mientras acerca su cara a la mía, pone su mano en mi espalda acercándome a él… Y a sus labios… No sé cuánto duró el beso pero para mí fue una eternidad. Siento mis labios punzantes como si fueran a explotar. Siento mis mejillas calientes a punto de hervir. Y siento mi mano terminando de destrozar el tulipán.

El ya se ha ido, ya salió del salón. Estrelló el tulipán contra la pared y corro a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta de un solo portazo y me dejo caer. ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Mi mejor amigo Finnick es quien me digo te amo? Me hundo entre mis piernas sin saber qué pensar o decir. Nunca he tenido un Hermano, así que no podía decir que le amo como a un Hermano. Le amo pero no sé cómo. Siempre le he amado, pero he dado tan por sentado eso que nunca me puse a pensar en ello. Acabo de reaccionar ante los sentimientos del príncipe, me acabo de dar cuenta de ellos. Aun no sé cómo responderle. Y ahora… Esto. Abro mi mano y veo la esmeralda que está en mi mano. Hermosa, brillante, profunda… Como sus ojos. Tengo las piernas tan débiles que no creo que me pueda levantar.

Dos semanas… Dos semanas es lo que ha pasado desde que vi al duque, desde que besó, desde que me declaro su amor. No le he vuelto a ver. Sabe que presionar me nunca es bueno. Suelo explotar ante la presión. En cambio el príncipe Cato no conoce eso sobre mí. Las criadas se han estado llevando parte de las flores a sus casas. Me ha enviado demasiadas flores. Margaritas blancas, aciano, campanilla morada, clavel rojo y jazmín… Esas son las flores que cubren parte de mi habitación. Prácticamente me quiso decir con cada flor: "eres la más bella", "no osó confesarte mi amor", "te preocupas demasiado por tu apariencia" "te quiero con pasión" y "quiero hacer todo para ti". Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el príncipe se empeña había tanto en conquistarme. Me pareció tierno al principio, pero ahora comienza a desesperarme. Esta noche asistiré a otra fiesta. Algo me dice que no me sentiré muy cómoda.


	7. The party

Me ofrecen la mano y me ayudan a bajar del auto. Entró en el salón y notó como soy la única vestida de rojo. Bueno… Me gusta causar hondas impresiones. Todos me vuelven a ver. Una pesada gargantilla de rubíes y diamantes adorna el escote de mi vestido strapless ajustado al cuerpo hasta llegar a la cola de sirena. Mis rizos caen estilizadamente alrededor de mi cara. Sin una flor en mi atuendo. No quiero favorecer a ninguno. Me piden bailar y bailo un par de piezas con diferentes caballeros. Al menos me ayuda a mantener libre la mente. Tomó una copa de champán pero casi me ahogo al ver a los causantes de mi turbación dirigiéndose hacia dónde estoy mientras ellos hablan animadamente.

Retomó el control de mis nervios y me obligo a parecer la más agradable persona del mundo. Gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos mencionaba algún acerca de lo que me preocupa pero me fijo en sus chaquetas. Ambos llevan flores. Finnick un geranio carne y Cato un geranio rojo… "Me alegro de estar cerca de ti" y "no dejo de pensar en ti". Eso es lo que dice cada flor. ¡Ojalá no supiera para quién va dirigida!

Magde viene mi rescate sin saberlo. Me paso el resto de la velada entre mis antiguas amigas. Se preguntarán porque no les digo nada de lo que me pasa, pero estoy acostumbrada a guardarme mis cosas. No soy muy comunicativa, que se diga. Sin embargo, desde lejos me pasó la noche examinando a ambos. Obviamente son diferentes físicamente. Pero al observar los detenidamente, hay algo en ellos que los hace totalmente diferentes. Y el príncipe Cato sigue siendo condenadamente hermoso, rozando la perfección pero cerrado en cuanto a él, su carácter es altivo y orgulloso, creo que podría decir que es reservado, como si tuviera algo que no quisiera que nadie más vea. Pero cuando veo a Finnick… No puedo negar que el roba suspiros a cualquiera, aunque su hermosura ya no tiene efecto conmigo, pero su rostro es más cálido, más abierto, sin nada que esconder y todo por dar. Su sonrisa es de aquellas sonrisas que te levanta en el ánimo y que hace sentir rodeada de felicidad, de tranquilidad, de… Me tapó la boca para no emitir un chillido. Tomo mi celular y finjo una llamada. Me disculpo de mis amigas e inventó una excusa. Salgo rápidamente sin volver a ver a cualquiera de los dos. Mi chófer me espera en la puerta y me lleva hasta la casa. Parezco inmutable y cansada cuando llego a la casa así que nadie me molesta. Cierro la puerta en mi cuarto de golpe que me acerco a la terraza. Ni siquiera me molestó en quitarme el vestido. Me dejo caer en una silla. Duermo hasta el amanecer.

Los primeros rayos del sol invaden mi rostro. Me despierto plácidamente y comienzo a acariciar mi cabello totalmente enmarañado cuando recuerdo que debo cambiarme. Estoy hecha un desastre. Tengo marcada la gargantilla en mi piel y el maquillaje está completamente corrido. Tiró el vestido en un rincón y quito la gargantilla de mi cuello y la tiró en la cama. Me meto debajo del agua fría de la ducha y caigo sentada en el suelo. Hasta en sueños le di vuelta a la idea. Al principio no sé por qué me espanté tanto con la idea. Admito que cuando vino a mi mente en la fiesta, esa idea me hizo muy feliz. Fue inexplicable. Creo que eso fue lo que me asusto. Pero ahora bajo el agua tengo más claridad que en las últimas tres semanas. Es raro como a veces las verdades pueden golpearte tan fuerte y tan rápido como un rayo golpea a un árbol en plena tormenta.

Salgo de la ducha y me miro al espejo, una sonrisa se forma en mi cara al pensar en mi futura felicidad, aunque desaparece un poco mientras pienso en que haré sufrir a alguien. Salgo del baño cubierta por una bata amarilla. Una criada está recogiendo el vestido del suelo mientras otra coloca la gargantilla en una caja. Me coloco frente al espejo y comienzo a peinar mi cabello. En cuanto salen las criadas entra mí ama de llaves, ya la esperaba como ella siempre aparece a primera hora en la mañana después de una fiesta para contarme todo lo que se ha dicho. Me siento en mi cama y dejó que ella parlotee sin parar acerca de la fiesta. Le pongo poca o ninguna atención y sólo cuando se va veo que dejó un sobre blanco en el tocador. Lo abro y sonrío al verlo. Lo dejo sobre el tocador. Llamo a una criada y le envío un mensaje al jardinero.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y me pongo un vestido de un solo hombro de gasa negra con unas zapatillas negras. Dejo algunos mechones frente a mi rostro y recojo el resto con una coleta. Me aplico un poco de maquillaje, sólo un poco. Y cuando por fin estoy lista reaparece la criada en la puerta. Me da un pequeño tazón con agua y una flor de loto. Loto es igual a elocuencia, y hoy necesitaré muchísima elocuencia si quiero regresar viva. Coloco la flor en mi cabello, respiro profundamente, tomo mi cartera y salgo de la casa esperando volver con felicidad en mi corazón, mi dignidad intacta, una sonrisa en mis labios y… ¿quién sabe? … tal vez un beso que me haya dejado sin aliento.


	8. Starting to talk

**SE QUE ME MATARAN EN CUANTO LEAN ESTO! TTWTT**

* * *

Me bajo del auto y comienzo a caminar por toda la manzana. Normalmente él se encuentra aquí. ¡Tiene que estar aquí! Está en la librería, por fin lo veo. Como si supiera que lo estoy viendo me vuelve a ver y sale de la librería. Me saluda y me dice que estoy hermosa. Por alguna razón noto una pequeña nota de decepción en su voz. Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la banqueta de un parque. Nos sentamos. No hemos hablado más que unas variedades pero hay algo en mi mente que grita "al mal paso, darle prisa". EsO no es lo más apropiado pero mi habitual costumbre de ir directo al grano gana y con un poco de tacto digo:

- Quería agradecerte por todos los detalles que me has dado -. El sonríe y me dice que lo merezco. Intenta tomar mi mano pero la retiró rápidamente dejándolo pasmado. Me ve con desconcertado y bajo la mirada.

- Debo decirte que no pienses en mí más que como una amiga. Seré tu amiga si así lo deseas, pero no puedes tener esperanzas románticas conmigo. Mis sentimientos… Están con otra persona-. Mi voz al final casi se quiebra, nunca fui buena rechazando a la gente, al menos a la gente que me importaba.

El príncipe Cato cruzó sus brazos y el rostro poco a poco se le descompone, pasa de tener una expresión amable a tener un desprecio total. Se ríe sarcásticamente. Se levanta y se ajusta su abrigo, da unos pasos y se para. Yo sigo con la mirada en el piso.

- Me gustaste desde que me diste de ese beso. Nunca alguien ni había desafiado. Te dejé de ir con tu esposo. Ahora pensaba que caerías fácilmente ante mí, Katniss. Al parecer requiere es más trabajo del que parece. No creas, querida, que me haces daño. No quería tu amistad. Te quería a ti, y no románticamente… Si es que me entiendes - me dice sin tan siquiera volver su rostro hacia mí.

No sé cuánto de verdad o cuánto de mentira habrá en sus palabras pero dolieron… Hubiera preferido no oírlo pero ahora creo que ha sido mejor. Así la herida sanará, ahora sé lo que pensaba de mí, lo que quería de mí… Mejor dejar esto como una experiencia más y no de importancia a lo que no merecen mi atención. Salgo disparada hacia el lugar donde el chófer me espera. Subo al coche y esté arrancar rápidamente.


End file.
